Valley World: The Ratchet Diaries of STD/GraduationDay
#GraduationDay is the ninth episode of Valley World. Episode SCENE 1 Sofrita is in her bedroom on the phone. SOFRITA (on phone): So then I was sucking this guys dick and then told me I remind him of his mom. Gross. Right? TANEDRA (on phone): Totally. Ew. DEANDRA (on phone): OMG! Guys why aren't you stressing over the Jenna thing or the fact that the Masked Barbie is still out there hunting for our heads. SOFRITA (on phone): I mean....at this point I'm just numb to it all. Bish I don't care. DEANDRA (on phone): So you're gonna give up and suck some rando's dick all day? TANEDRA (on phone): Better it being some rando's dick than HER FUCKING BROTHER. YOU CUNT!! SOFRITA (on phone): Wow! Tanedra got no chill. Meanwhile Consuela is drinking wine and looking through wedding dress magazines in the living room. CONSUELA: This will be you day, Connie. (flips magazine) Except for this tramp....I mean those tits are fucking massive. Hahaha....Oh I'm so jealous. A noise from the kitchen is heard. CONSUELA: Sofrita is that you? Consuela walks to the kitchen and notices the fridge lying wide open with food everywhere. CONSUELA: Sofrita? WTH! You know you don't eat after midnight. You're like a Gremlin once you'd had your second helping of pizza. Consuela begins to pick up the mess when a masked intruder appears and injects Consuela which knocks her out. The masked intruder takes of her mask revealing it's Jenna. JENNA: That's gonna hurt, bitch. SCENE 2 Sofrita is meeting her uncle in a resturant. SOFRITA: I'm so glad you could come for my graduation and since Connie is gone to hunt for Jenna Hamilton...I have no one. (cries) FLASHBACK Sofrita finds a note that reads: Hey sweetie. It's Connie. Will be gone for a few days. Just hunting for this bitch called Jenna Hamilton. You might have heard of her. CONFESSIONALS SOFRITA (crying): WHY IS EVERYONE OUT TO GET ME!!!! I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HOT AF!! RATIOR: What was that? SOFRITA: What was what? RATIOR: The jump cut thingy-nevermind. So anyways your aunt told me to be here. SOFRITA: Oh. So how is the RepubliCUNT? RATIOR: She's good. She's now vegan. SOFRITA: Ew. Meanwhile, Deandra is decorating the school for prom when Tanedra appears. DEANDRA: What are you doing here? TANEDRA: I'm here to apologize. DEANDRA: Oh... You seem to have forgetten we were all going to start being friends. TANEDRA: What? We are. I'm just a little nervous. DEANDRA: Why are you nervous then? TANEDRA: The award show that is coming up could be our one shot at true fame. That is if we get renewed for a second season. DEANDRA: I'm pretty sure we have a lot more things to worry about. Like a killer trying to gut us like fish. TANEDRA: True but that is our current crisis. Stardom could be for life. DEANDRA: Okay, and I have to confess something. TANEDRA: What? DEANDRA: I lowkey still hate you bitches. TANEDRA: Ditto. Deandra and Tanedra hug. CONFESSIONALS DEANDRA: I think I'm just going to have to accept that my friends are bitches and will always stay that way because guess what? I'm a bitch too. SCENE 3 TBA Category:Valley World: The Ratchet Diaries of STD Episodes